phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Hail Doofania!
" |image= Doofania.jpg |caption= A larger view of Doofania |season= 1 |production=126b |broadcast=43 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |ws=Antoine Guilbaud Aliki Theofilopoulos |director=Zac Moncrief |us=November 7, 2008 |international=January 31, 2009 (Disney Channel Latin America) |xd=October 7, 2012 |toon=June 2, 2008 |pairedwith="Out of Toon" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Candace and Vanessa accidentally get their clothes switched at the dry cleaners. Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds his own evil empire on an inner tube and Vanessa tries to bust him. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create a rainbowinator to show Isabella her first rainbow. Episode Summary At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz reads in the newspaper that his brother Roger Doofenshmirtz has been elected mayor of Danville. Upset at the prospect of having his honest, reputable, law-abiding brother as mayor, he tells Norm he knows what they're going to do today. Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb are eating Fruity Rainbow Flakes cereal. Isabella comes in and asks what they're eating. She takes a look at the box and holds it up and tells the boys she's never actually seen "one of these" in real life. Phineas knows what he and Ferb are going to do today. Linda walks in carrying Perry. He is missing patches of fur and has a pet cone around his head to prevent him from licking his wounds like dogs and other animals normally would. Phineas asks why Perry is wearing a satellite dish, but Linda explains that it's a protective collar and he has to wear it for the rest of the day because he's scratched himself up so badly. Perry remembers a fight he had with Doofenshmirtz on a rooftop, as the evil doctor was attacking him with an umbrella. Perry loses his balance while attempting to avoid the umbrella and lands in a sandpaper factory, which took off several of his fur patches. This also allowed Doofenshmirtz to escape victoriously, much to Perry's dismay. Phineas thinks it's a bold fashion statement. Speaking of bold fashion statements, Candace is making one of her own. The dry cleaners mixed up her clothes with some goth chick. Screaming, she calls her mom in and complains that she looks all "outsidery". Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Vanessa is on her cell phone to her friend Lacie complaining about getting her clothes mixed up, too. She thinks she looks like a walking candy cane. All of a sudden she hears power tools in the next room and goes to investigate. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is sitting on a girder using a drill. Norm comes over to ask what he's doing and Doofenshmirtz explains that he's building his own evil empire. Vanessa bursts in and demands to know what's going on. After noticing what she's wearing he reveals his plan to her. They are going to be moving to a golden country on the sea, created by him and assisted by Norm. He shows her the model he built, explaining that he will be the ruler of his own empire, where there will be no brothers trying to make him look bad. She has a revelation: She will finally have proof that her dad has evil schemes, though it is obvious that building his land can't be considered as evil. Heinz hoped that it would be a special father-daughter bonding experience. Instead, Vanessa goes back into her room to call her mom, Charlene, but she doesn't want to hear about it since she's having her "me day." She'll pick Vanessa up when she's done at the spa. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have finished their creation, but wonder where Perry went. Turns out, Perry is having a hard time getting down into his lair with the cone on his head. Major Monogram is already on the communications device and wonders where he might be. He even checks with Carl to find out if Agent P knows that there's a call scheduled. Carl informs him that it's on his calendar. In the backyard, Isabella comes over to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to. They remind her that she said she had never seen a rainbow before, so they built a Rainbow-inator made with real crystals and supercharged by Fruity Rainbow Flakes. Soon there will be a giant rainbow sprawling across the entire Tri-State Area! Several times during this explanation, Isabella tries to tell Phineas he is wrong about something, but he's not listening to her very well. Linda and Candace have gone to Seeds, Weeds and Wackers to return a novelty jackalope lawnmower that her husband had purchased. Linda makes Candace hold the door for her even though the teenager doesn't want to be seen in the goth clothes she's wearing. Just as she fears, Candace gets spotted by her rival Mindy who takes her picture with her cell phone and sends it off to all the kids in school. Within seconds of the picture being sent, Stacy calls her and asks why Candace didn't tell her she was goth now. Moments later, Jeremy shows up and is a bit shocked by her clothes. She stammers out some sort of an explanation, then asks if he likes them. Down at the docks, Norm and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are launching their creation, but the scientist has a moment of melancholy when he realizes his nemesis hasn't shown up to try and stop him. Vanessa, on the other hand, is still trying to get her mom to come to the harbor to see what her father is up to. Charlene promises to meet her at "FEH", but Vanessa has no idea what she means. Confused, Vanessa hangs up her phone and a giant inner tube floats up behind her. A massive sheet comes off the top, revealing the life-size version of her father's model. It is labeled "Doofania" on a huge banner. Doofenshmirtz greets his daughter and he and Norm sing the Doofania national anthem. Just then, Charlene arrives at FEH, as promised. Turns out FEH is the Freight Emergency Harbor. Vanessa drags her mother over to where Doofania is floating in the harbor. Over on Maple Street, Phineas and Ferb are about to fire up their Rainbow-inator. Phineas mentions Perry again, who still can't get into the entrance to his lair because of the cone around his neck. Ferb fires up the contraption and Isabella pours in some Fruity Rainbow Flakes cereal. The device launches its rainbow across the sky and distracts some fishermen in the harbor. One of the fishermen casts his line and get his hook stuck in Doofania's inner tube. Reeling it in causes a hole to break open and deflate the inner tube, sinking Doofania into the harbor just as Charlene and Vanessa arrive to bust Heinz. The only evidence left is the small felt plush model of Doofania that Doofenshmirtz made. Charlene finds it absolutely adorable and takes it home with her. She also drags an upset Vanessa home to get her out of the sun. Doofenshmirtz is very upset and takes it out on Norm. When he asks who wants to play lawn darts, the evil scientist says he would rather play hide and seek because he doesn't want to see Norm. In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Perry is still trying to get through the door and into his lair. He hits his cone so hard, he bounces off the side of the house, through the backyard and into the Rainbow-inator. This launches a self-destruct sequence and it vanishes with a puff of smoke. Perry falls on his back, then a butterfly enters his cone. Perry sneezes, then Phineas blesses Perry in a Doofenshmirtz-esque manner. Moments later in Perry's lair, Major Monogram is still on an open channel. He is singing Gitchee Gitchee Goo and is upset when Carl tries to join in. Phineas asks Isabella what she thought of her first rainbow. She admits to him that while it was a nice rainbow it wasn't the first one she'd ever seen. What she meant at breakfast was that she had never seen a unicorn, not a rainbow. Phineas knows what they're doing tomorrow. Perry chatters at him, and Phineas realizes it's the end of the day and he can take the collar off. Perry quickly jumps up, puts on his secret agent hat and heads down to his lair. He gets his assignment and heads off to the harbor. Norm and Doofenshmirtz are playing hide and seek. Norm isn't very good at it. Suddenly, Perry bursts in and lands in front of Doofenshmirtz, but the latter is unimpressed by this and sarcastically tells Norm, "Look who decided to SHOW UP!!" This leaves Perry extremely confused, wondering if he had missed Doofenshmirtz's scheme again or not. Downtown at the Dry Cleaners, Linda and Candace are inside trying to fix their mix-up. Vanessa then walks in, feeling really upset that she has failed to bust her father again. Candace and Vanessa slowly turn to each other, realize what had happened, point and say, "Hey!" Transcript Songs *"Hail Doofania" *"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" *"Busted" (instrumental) End Credits Doofenshmirtz sings the last verse of Hail Doofania. During the end logos, he tells Norm "You know, the stopping is still bothering me." Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today! The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? * By Norm: *By Isabella: Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair An entrance in the side of the house that was also used in Rollercoaster, but due to the cone on his head, Perry cannot fit into the door of the passage to the lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Perry makes two unusual noises in this episode, a sneeze (when the butterfly enters his cone) and he sighs just before the last attempt to enter his lair. With both of the sounds, you can't see his mouth. * In this episode, Phineas' and Heinz's roles are switched, with Vanessa acting like Candace, (complete with outfit) Charlene acts as Linda, and Norm as Ferb. Also, Phineas' Inator destroys Heinz's Big Idea. Also, Phineas says Doofenshmirtz's gags and Doofenshmirtz says Phineas's gags. Like Phineas says "Behold, the ____ Inator!", "The entire Tri-State Area!", and "Bless you, Perry the Platypus!" (parody of "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"), and Doofenshmirtz says "I know what we're gonna do today!" and "Oh, there you are Perry". Also, Perry's absence from Doofenshmirtz is like his absence from Phineas and Ferb. This makes Phineas' story the B-story and Doofenshmirtz's story the main one. * The switching of Vanessa's and Candace's outfits indicates that the story of both plots were exchanged. * Perry's entrance to the lair is exactly the same as Rollercoaster, except that he couldn't fit into the wall because of the cone. *When Vanessa informs her father that he's going to be busted, a quick bit from the song Busted is played. *This episode is a reversal of the normal scheme of things. It starts at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and Doofenshmirtz decides what he is going to do today. Furthermore Phineas and Ferb build, but are not shown building, an '-inator' (complete with self-destruct button, which Perry hits) and plan to use it over the 'whole Tri-State Area!'. Norm provides the 'Whatcha Doin'?' and 'Aren't you a little young/old to...' lines as well. Candace for once does not try to bust her brothers, while Vanessa tries to bust her father like she has been shown to do before. After Vanessa says she's going to tell her mom (like Candace does), Doofenshmirtz's line, "Great! Tell her what?", is similar to Phineas's line in 'Flop Starz', "Ok, tell her what?". Candace and Vanessa switch clothes and Vanessa chats with 'Lacey' on her phone, but is interrupted by building sounds and says "I have to call you back". Upon seeing Vanessa, with his creation, Doofenshmirtz calls her with "Oh, hi, Vanessa! What do you think?", which is what Phineas generally says to Candace. The boy's invention (actually more of a chain reaction) makes Doofenshmirtz' invention disappear and the boy's invention self-distructs. In this episode it is Doofenshmirtz who is missing Perry the Platypus instead of Phineas and Ferb missing him—when Perry shows up, he even says "Oh, there you are, Perry the Platypus". Also Phineas provides the "Curse/Bless you Perry the Platypus!" line and clean up Doofenshmirtz's invention (from Isabella) rather than the other way around before he 'can get busted. * British subtitles change a line from the song "Hail Doofania!" from "And it's got an evil attitude" to And it's got an evil ''latitude". This seems to be a rare case of the British subtitlers spotting a pun that the original writers missed. *After this episode, the subplot of Vanessa attempting to bust her father was dropped. Production Information * This is the second episode with the song continued in the end credits. * In Latin America, and in production order, this is the last episode of Season 1. International premieres *August 2009 (Disney Channel Spain) Errors * When the second attempt of Perry entrance to his lair is featured, the background is all blurred. * When Perry hits the Self-Destruct Button, his fedora is gone despite him being too shaken up to take it off. * When Doofania was about to sink, the platform on Doofania was seen underwater on the first clip then the second one, it shows the platform on the water's surface. * When Doofania was sinking in front, the plush model wasn't there. But when Vanessa dragged her mom to see Doofania, the plush model appeared. * When Perry hits the self-destruct button, the picture of a rainbow was there before he hit the button, but after he hit it, the rainbow was gone. * When Charlene was on the phone to Vanessa, she had cucumbers on her glasses instead of her eyes, which is incorrect, as the whole point of the cucumber treatment is meant to go on your eyes. * When Phineas removes Perry's collar, his foot became orange. * When Doofania sank into the water, Norm's circuits should've been fried although this may be not because Norm runs on squirrell power. * Even if Candace and Vanessa did have their laundry switch by accident for this episode, It unlikely they wouldn't notice the change before putting on the clothes. Continuity *Major Monogram (joined in at the end by Carl) sings the Gitchee Gitchee Goo song from "Flop Starz". *Isabella's obsession of horses and unicorns is previously seen in "The Magnificent Few" and "Out of Toon". It is later revisited in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", and Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Allusions *Batman' - Doofenshmirtz uses an umbrella to fight Perry the Platypus on the rooftop similar to a Batman villain named Penguin. *'Marx Brothers' - In the 1933 movie "Duck Soup", Groucho Marx is the president of Freedonia including the national anthem "Hail, Hail, Freedonia, land of the brave and free". *Futurama'' - In the episode "Bend Her", Bender makes up a fake country called Robonia in order to compete in the Olympics. Having won five gold medals, a national anthem he also makes up plays for him. The national anthem is called "Hail Robonia!" and has some similar qualities to Doofenshmirtz's song in the episode. Ironically in Spanish, Bender and Doofenshmirtz are both dubbed by Abraham Aguilar. *'Superman' - Doofenshmirtz refers to Doofania as his very own fortress of evil-tude, referencing the Man of Steel's Fortress of Solitude. *'Micronations' - small territories claiming to be independent countries, but seldom recognized officially. (example) *'Titanic: ' The way the city sinks is very similar to the way the famous ship sank. Trivia * This is the first episode to open at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. * First time the Evil Jingle is used as the opening music. * This is the first episode where the title refers to the Doofenshmirtz plot rather than the Phineas and Ferb plot. * This is one of the few episodes that Candace is with Mom the whole time. * This is the first time Doofenshmirtz had actually succeeded in defeating Perry (by shoving him off the roof into the sandpaper factory, and creating his own land, though the latter didn't seem to last for long). * The "Whatcha Doin'?" line is said 4 times, once by Norm, once by Doofenshmirtz, and twice by Isabella, one being "Whatcha Eatin'?", which she also said in "Chez Platypus". * First episode in which Candace doesn't see the boys' invention. * Despite many clues, this is the first episode to directly say that Heinz and Charlene Doofenshmirtz are divorced. During the credits, Heinz calls Charlene his "ex-wife". * First time Isabella destroys an invention Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes, from a fisherman being distracted from the rainbow. *This is the second time a character other than Isabella had said 'What'cha Doin'?'. ("Out of Toon") *When Isabella walks into the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen, she says "Whatcha eatin'?". It would later be said in "Chez Platypus". *The police from "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" reappears as the meter monitor officer. *During her massage, Charlene is helped by the same woman who was pulling Linda out of her mudpool in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". *Ferb says "You know, in retrospect, I question the inclusion of a self-destruct button." This is close to what Jekyll Doofenshmirtz said: "You know, I question the inclusion of a fairy princess dial, but you know, live and learn." ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") Dr. Doofenshmirtz has also used the phrase "you know, in hindsight" a lot. *Mindy makes another cameo from the past episode "Jerk De Soleil". *Second time someone says "Well, actually I ––" when they are accused of doing something by someone else. The first time was Ferb in "Ready for the Bettys". *Candace doesn't try to bust her brothers again. (The previous ones were "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Lights, Candace, Action!", "Are You My Mummy?", "Ready for the Bettys", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Mom's Birthday", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Tree to Get Ready", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." and "A Hard Day's Knight"). *This is the second episode Phineas says -inator, the first being in "I Scream, You Scream". *This is the second and so far, final time Vanessa tries to bust her dad ("I Scream, You Scream"). *In production order, this is the last episode of Season 1. *This is the second time Doofenshmirtz says "Oh, there you are, Perry" ("Oil on Candace"). *First episode to be titled after the Doofenshmirtz plot, as all other episode titles before were focused on the Phineas and Ferb plot. *This is the first time Perry sighs. *The Doofenshmirtz plot uses many of Phineas' plot catchphrases and vice-versa. *It's unclear what exactly Vanessa is trying to prove in this episode, or why Doofenshmirtz anticipated that Perry would try to stop him. It's hardly evil or illegal to build artificial floating islands. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Mindy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Additional Voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Maulik Pancholy as Additional Voices * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl, Additional Voices * Allison Janney as Charlene * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * John Viener as Norm * Additional voices: John DiMaggio References pl:Wiwat, Doofania! pt-br:Viva Doofânia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:H